2006-12-18
This is events taking place on Monday, December 18, 2006 in stories where the dates can be determined. Events At Whateley Academy Nikki bitches to Toni about being hounded by people wanting her to sign with one agency or another. Meanwhile, Don Sebastiano eggs Hekate into setting up to get Fey into the same mind-control thing they've got Cavalier and Skybolt enmeshed in. Back in Poe Cottage, Poise shows up to discuss agents, and gives Nikki a list. Nikki decides to see if she can create some pixie hobgoblins, and the spell gets out of control as the new pixies wax the floor.Christmas Elves: Fey and Jade's Holiday Havoc The Bad Seeds (Junior Division) prepare to head to Karedonia for their Christmas Vacation. They brush off attempts by several hangers-on to spend their Christmas Vacation with them. FBI agent Douglas Burke, while wondering why he's been stuck with surveillance duty, sees them leave and decides to follow them since he can't get in touch with the rest of the agents posted to this onerous duty.Have Yourself an EVIL Little Christmas: Part 1 In her Biology final, Aquerna spots some tampering with the dissected frogs.Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 4 At lunch, Hank discusses the way the Junior and Senior combat finals go. Nikki starts calling agents, and gets Solicitor, who's got a reputation despite the total sleaze vibe off of him. After lunch, Aquerna takes her algebra exam. Mr. Miyamoto calls Chris and they cross-check Aquerna's work on getting the squirrels back. Upperclassmen's Combat Finals : Washout vs Ergonomic. Phase and Loophole have a discussion in Devisor Lab (Vehicle) about further engineering work and commercializing Loophole's new engine afterburner.The Case of the Poisonous Patent In New York En route to New York, the Bad Seeds start a betting pool about which agency Douglas Burke works for. In Concord, Nephandus outlines a plan to capture one of the "angels" that the Angel of Hell's Kitchen creates. Jobe discovers that the Imperial Jet is laid up for repairs and they'll have to stay at the Diaboliks' townhouse. Burke discovers he's lost his cell phone. He accidentally bumps into one of the Seeds. Winter shows his FBI credentials from his wallet, which Jadis confiscates. After arriving in New York, Most of the Bad Seeds decide to stretch their legs and walk over to Hell's Kitchen to see what the setup is. They run into some of Jadis' old school enemies. Then they manage to get a reading on one of the angels together with some angel dust. On the way back, they almost get run over by a frosty guy in white who's being chased by someone who calls himself "Iron Mike." Jadis dumps Iron Mike in the West River. Special Agent Burke decides to follow the man in white, and finds a basement bar named "Superbad." Superbad is a bar for bottom-ranked super-villans. Mr. Cool finds out that the gorgeous, wonderful girl he'd seen was Jadis Diabolik, Dr. Diabolik's daughter. Sneaky Pete gives Mr. Cool the bad news: she's jailbait. Sabbath decides to play Mr. Cool by commiserating with him and suggests that he start making a name for himself. At the same time, the Ghastly Trio of the Grand Hall of Sinister Wisdom analyze their failure and make new plans.There's an Angel in Father John's Basement: Part 1 In Australia Outcast Corner and Koala parachute from the Overwatch Defense Force plane to the vicinity of the tourist facility at Uluru (Ayer’s Rock to the tourists.) They meet the Turner family and the Carlyle family.The Book of Darwin: Chapter 1 (Recovery and Redemption) That night, Caitlin walks around Uluru, paying attention to marked places she should not go, and meets Kuparr. They go to the top of the rock, where Caitlin finds an ancient Artificer forge. She collects a few souvenirs and then destroys it. In California Kate flies into Barrows Wells and is picked up by her guardian, Sunburst, who drives her to the California Crusaders HQ in Venice. After meeting the team (and Big Dawg's reluctant apprentice, a recently manifested small-time thief called Chiller) and discussing the Hollywood Headhunter, they drive to Sunny's latest home in Malibu. The home's owner is currently away, possibly scared off by Morris, a Deimophagic Empathic Parasite (i.e. a manifesting emotion-feeding demi-spirit that feeds on feelings of fear, discomfort, anxiety and terror) who resides under the stairs. Despite Kate claiming he's one of the most powerful she's ever encountered, Sunny isn't fazed by him, while Kate terrifies him.Silent Nacht: Chapter 1 See also *December Calendar *Previous Day *Following Day References Category:Timeline